How to Kill your Relationship and other hints
by Miss Criss Paranoia
Summary: The wedding of Starfire and Nightwing is an occasion that brings almost every superhero to Jump City. Unfortunately that means Wally is back. And Jinx has to deal with him until his girlfriend arrives, three days later. Rest of Summary inside.
1. Killer likes Candy

Title: How to Kill a Relationship (and other handy hints no-one needs)

Chapters: 1

Summary: The wedding of Starfire and Nightwing is an occasion that brings almost every superhero to Jump City. Unfortunatly for the pink haired ex-villain, that means Wally is back. And she has to deal with him until his girlfriend arrives, three days later. But Jinx has a secret that could destroy Wally's fragile relationship. KFXJ BBXT RXStar

Rating: T

Authoress: Miss Criss Paranoia

* * *

Jinx had died four years ago now. In her place was Sophie Hudson. At twenty-two she was no longer a criminal and she was barely even remembered to be one. She was barely an inch taller but apart from the still obnoxiously candy pink hair, she looked nothing like her former self. Her skin had a healthy glow to it that still seemed much more pale than normal. And she looked normal. She **was** normal. Well in one sense anyway, she didn't go out and commit crimes, she wasn't famous and she didn't risk her life everyday for the good of others, although that last one was debateable. Back when she was Jinx, Kid Flash had once told her that with the amount of babysitting she did for the mini-titans that she should open her own childcare. Now she had. Her job entailed looking after all sorts of kids mostly meta-human, mostly the kids of titans and other heroes. But some were human, some were the kids of villains. Hell knows that Jinx would have appreciated the place to drop off her 'team' when she was HIVE material. Superheroes and Supervillains alike all needed a break every now and then.

She still met up with the Titans every weekend between her duties. Robin (or Nightwing as he went by these days) and Star had a little boy named Ryan. Speedy had gotten about three girls pregnant much to Delphi's chagrin. They were currently working through all issues they had from Speedy's flings in their off periods, by doing all they could to get pregnant. Or so Delphi said, Sophie honestly just believed they were doing it for the sex. It seemed to work out all their problems. Terra and Beast Boy {Beastman?} had been going steady for years now. Cyborg would always be happy as long he had his car and his best had quit the Titans for a while and started her own magazine. No-one knew why. Mas n Menos were grown up and were doing well for seemed so happy these days. And who was missing from this perfect picture except Aqualad? Kid Flash, Oh god she hadn't thought about him in years. Almost as long as she had erased the memory of Jinx. He had left three and a half years ago. Just up and left. She had been a hero all of three months and he left her. He kept in contact with everyone except her.

Jinx rubbed her temples vigorously. She was starting to get a headache from the memories. A hand woke her out of her trance.

"Sophie, you have a headache?" A very pregnant Starfire asked the owner of the childcare. Because Star was so heavily bulging she had offered to help out Jinx at the daycare.

"Don't worry. It's nothing." She rubbed again.

"Jinx. Don't be silly. I can handle it. You deserve a break. It's three o clock, there are only fifteen minutes left until the parents come for their , for me?" The pleading was overidden by the fact that Starfire had used the pink haired girls original name. She meant business and even heavily pregnant wouldn't hesitate to throw her friend out the window or strap her down to a bed.

"Kori. You scare me." Sophie laughed and picked up her things winding her way through all the mini-mes. She stopped at the door and turned towards the alien girl, who promptly glared at her as if to say 'You **will** leave _now_.'

Sophie quickly headed from her apartment/studio/place of work and went to the grocery store. She needed Advil, Waffles and Three dozen Doughnuts. And some Orange Juice, oh yes she needed some more juice. She gathered all her items [and some more that weren't on her list but took her fancy at the time] and almost got to the checkout before she was interupted.

"Hey there." A smooth velvety voice came from behind her. She was one aisle from the checkout and she heard the voice of a devil. She turned and saw Diablo in his true form.

"Long time no see." The Flash in Civvies directed at her.

"Whose fault was that, Wally?" She asked curtly. yet all she could remember about him was his kisses, his lips on hers, they way he held her, the roses.

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by his ex-girlfriend (or former? They had never formally broken up. But he had a girlfriend now, does that mean he was cheating on Jinx? Wally's head started to hurt) striding off to the Checkout and quickly leaving. He started watching her as his items were checked through. A toothbrush, he remembered when they had moved in together, pens, he thought about the times he stole her sketches and he got hexed for it, Sketchpads, the times she pushed him away, mouthwash, the days they spent doing things that would make his parents cringe, Orchids, he had left her, Roses, how much he loved her and lilies, the way he had been trying to forget about her and how it hadn't worked.

"I mean I wasn't expecting a party or anything but maybe a welcome home?" He muttered entirely to himself. As soon as the clerk finished scanning the items – and it took a long time, shopping and waiting for people to ring up what you've bought was enough to make him understand the concept of just stealing it, almost- he payed the boy and ran out of the shop at what he deemed an acceptable pace for a civilian.

"Jinx!" The pink haired girl was walking rather briskly to the park. She sat down on the bench and a few seconds later he joined her.

"No-one calls me that anymore." His heart broke as her voice seemed so...drained.

"I know I've been gone a while-"

"Three and a half years."

"What?"

"That's how long you were gone. Three and a fucking half years." There were two parts that worried him about this a ) he swore it hadn't been that long. He thought it had been an eternity but not to her, not to everyone else. and b) she wasn't yelling. His Jinx wasn't even yelling at him. _Wait..she's not mine anymore remember?_

"Uh-"

"Don't. Please. Just don't. I don't want to hear any excuses. I'm guessing you're only here for the wedding. Do me a favour and don't come near me in that time." Star and Robin were having a shotgun wedding, although it was simply that they had been putting it off for three years.

Wally's heart disintegrated.

"So is Jenny coming? How fitting, Jenny and Wally." She knew. How did she know?

"Yeah. She'll be here on Thursday."

_Thursday? Today's Monday. Great Three days of this idiot. Although I wish it could be more. NO YOU DONT! Sophie__, get a hold of yourself. You are Sophie. You can do all this without him. You never needed him._

But she instantly knew that wasn't true. She would still be doing petty theft even into her twenties if he hadn't found her that day in the museum.

"Cool. So when's the wedding?"

Wally had a cute confusion on his face.

"Um Saturday?"

"No I mean yours and Jenny's, you dolt!" She was yelling at him. This was better than the drained girl he had seen earlier.

"Oh. Right. Well, um, there probably won't be one." Aww he was stuttering. How cute. Sophie tried to knock herself out of it but Kid had been her first love. And sometimes that just never goes away.

"Trouble in Paradise?"

"You could say that. besides she's not really my type. I'm more a sucker for a girl who can sucker punch me when I need to be put in my place." He joked. An evil grin spread across his exes face. He hastily added "And that doesn't mean you can punch me. Even though I deserve it." He whispered.

"Yes you definitely deserve it." Wally never felt a punch though.

"Why do you still go out with her then?"

"She likes my money. I like not being called gay. It's a win-win."

Jinx, damn not Jinx, looked at him curiously.

"No! I am not by the way." He seemed to understand that look. He wasn't gay. Unless the girl sitting next to him was a man. But he was pretty sure that she wasn't unless he had missed something last time he was down those ways. A small blush appeared on his cheeks. Even til this day he had stupid teenage hormones all for this one girl. She had changed, he noted, as he took in her naturally straight and out hair. It reached her shoulders and she had a little skull clip that clipped her fringe to one side. She looked gorgeous as usual even though she had remnants of crayons and baby puke on her.

_Oh God. She's moved on._

"Sorry about the outfit" Sophie muttered pulling on her crayoned white blouse and the black mini she was wearing. "It's a hazard of working at a day-care where half the kids aren't only pure evil, even if their parents are bloody superheroes and deny it, but also have powers of flight. And find it funny that I have to spend my entire pay check on new clothes." Wally had zoned out after day-care. She worked at a day-care. The marks weren't from her life as a mum or a wife but as a worker.

She suddenly got up.

"Name's Sophie Hudson. Not Jinx. You know perfectly well I abandoned that name years ago." She shook his hand, refusing to admit the tingle in her body as she did so.

"I like it though. It's cute." Wally muttered mostly due to the fact that this girl was driving him insane from a mere handshake.

"I'm not supposed to be cute. I'm twenty two." Sophie glared and started to walk off.

"And don't bother me!" She cast over her shoulder and grinned as a faint glow surrounded her hands and suddenly the park bench, complete with Wally, fell to the ground. He lay there in the rubble for a moment staring at the retreating back of his lover.

"Give you more roses? Got it!" He called out admiring the view and the soft sound of her laughing. She had pretty much asked to be stalked now.

* * *

Not a great end I admit.

Fav and review.

xo miss criss


	2. She's a Jigsaw

Sorry, I did it a long time ago and forgot to publish. Not the best by any means but hope you like.

* * *

"So Robin, she works here?" Wally pointed at the little card displaying the information. He had come to the future married couple's house for advice considering Robin was the only one who was near the gates of marriage yet.

"Yep. And it's Nightwing!" He sighed at how people still called him Robin. It was an archaic name, a name full of hurt and pain, a reminder of his past, his past mentor.

"Hey Wally?"

Wally looked at his friend curiously.

"Hmm?"

"Don't you dare hurt her again." The tone was more than just a warning. It was a promise of pain to come for the speedster. "She gave up absolutely everything for you and you left her. And you never contacted her. Why?"

Flash sighed.

"I guess I needed to figure out some things and when I finished, I realised that all she had needed was a push. She never needed me. And I wasn't going to be any help to her. I got her out of that mess and that's all that needed to happen. I guess I figured that she didn't need me anymore, that I was just going to cock things up again."

He received a swift punch to the face. Wally glared at the ex-boy wonder, cracking his jaw to get feeling back into his face. "I know why you did that but I know you have a lecture stored up in there Bird-Brain, so spill." He rubbed his cheek already feeling a bruise to his face.

Nightwing breathed out exasperated.

"She did need you. She went hero for about three months. Then she had to stop. She just didn't come back. And we never pressured her. She wanted to be normal. You made her feel special and then after all you did, you abandoned her just as she started doing everything you wanted her to, when she became the person you always told her she could be. " The raven-haired male softly said looking deep into the eyes of his comrade.

"Wait, She-"

"Ask her. Not me. It was to do with Madeline."

"Who-"

"Again. Ask her." Robin checked his watch. "Kori's parents are arriving soon. I have to go buy new sheets for the beds. We'll have to cut this short. Or she'll cut me short." The bad pun went un-noticed by both the boys who were far to deep in thoughts about their respective ex-titan girlfriends.

Wally nodded looking down at the address in his hand. He willed himself to remember it. Just in case he slipped it into his back pocket. She was going to kill him.

- -

"Heya Soph."

She knew that voice and if there weren't kids in the room she would have hexed him in a millisecond. Turning around she saw Wally all dressed down and out of his uniform. She had to admit he had grown up to be a fine piece of – work...yes...work.

His ginger hair was about three inches longer than she remembered and was covering those beautiful azure blue eyes she had grown to love in her time as his girlfriend. He was toned too, taller and even though his freckles were still noticeable he seemed tanned too. However he was still pale in comparison to many of the other men such as Roy or Richard.

"Leave. Now. Before I have to Hex you in front of the kids." She commanded. He didn't listen. She hadn't expected him to.

"So this is Ryan?" He looked at the little cutie who was the exact opposite of Wally, tanned -or orange to be correct- and dark haired with green eyes. Sophie groaned at the sight of the Tamaranian. She picked up Ryan and put him back in the play pen.

"Ry. No breaking out. No flying out. No using your screwdriver and being like Tommy." She reprimanded the toddler who gave her a pouty look.

"No fun." Wally mimicked. The look of unbridled hate in her eyes made Wally whistle and quickly change the subject.

"So who does this belong to?" He pointed at one of the kids in the play pen with Ry.

"Poison Ivy." Wally looked incredulous. The little redhead girl was pretty normal looking.

"And him?" White eyes and blue hair.

"Sprite. You might not know her."

And eventually he found out about all the secret relationships that people had.

"And who are you?" Sophie turned around to not only hear Wally use the 'Baby' voice but also speak to the one kid she hadn't wanted him to. "Madiwine." The little girl answered. She had dark strawberry hair and the most royal blue eyes he had ever seen.

"You have very pretty hair. And eyes." Oh Lord why? "Who's you're mommy?"

Sophie thought she was about to faint as Maddy pointed at her. Wally's eyes followed the finger and stared. The ex villain had never been so scared before. Her mouth was set in a grim line in fear of Wally West's reaction.

Wally carefully put the toddler back into the pen. He then walked over to the main owner of the care centre. A pain that he hadn't meant to show flared brightly at the ex Hive Five leader.

"How old is she?" There was no humour in his voice.

"Two years old."

"I see. You're obviously very happy with your family." It was at this that she noticed what he had bought with him, Orchids and a single rose.

"Sorry for bothering you." He turned to walk away.

_She had a daughter? Hell she's probably engaged. I'm sorry I left you Jinxie._

"Wait." She stopped him in his tracks. "God I'm going to regret this. Don't you want to know who the father is? Who mended my broken heart?" She didn't mean for it to sound like that.

"Jinxie, I don't know whether I could handle it, to be honest." Sadness in her once fiance's eyes. Even as enemies, she couldn't bear to see the devastation in his eyes and so now she had to make it right. She had to tell him the truth but that was the one thing she had been hoping not to tell him.

"Ask me." She was challenging him. And while he stood there contemplating, she picked up the rose and smelt it deeply, just like she always did. A flash of the past came to her and the rose was dropped like it had burnt her. She couldn't deal with this right now. She would not cry. Not in front of him. Not in front of the children. And not because of some stupid boy in tight yellow spandex.

"Who is her father? Who melted the big bad witch's heart?" He couldn't help the bitterness creeping into his voice. It had all been his fault. He went off and started dating some new girl and now his heart was in pieces because of that mistake. And yet somehow he didn't want to change that one fact. Jinx was happy and that's what mattered. If his mistake led to some other man making Jinx happy then he had no right to want to change it. And yet still the thought was there. He knew ways of doing it. Should he try? No. No, he couldn't. He wouldn't. Not even for his own happiness.

"No-one melted the witch's heart." Her voice had raised a few octaves then as if she was suddenly aware of the seven children still scattered in her residence she lowered it.

"Who does she remind you of?"

Wally's first thought was himself. But she was too young. He voiced his opinions.

She hit her head with her hand, too annoyed at his stupidity to function. "Why do I bother?" She muttered.

"Ask her." Jinx bent down to talk to her almost three year old daughter. Wally shot her a look but nevertheless also bent down next to Madeline.

"Madeline. Hi, could you tell me who your daddy is?"

Maddy looked confused as if Wally was a simpleton then pointed back at Wally. She looked up at her mom to see if she was right and she was given a pat on the head and a promise of cookies. Wally choked. His? Madeline was his?

"Two Months. I was almost positive. I got the results back and was going to tell you the next morning. But no, Mr Hero had to save the rest of the world before his own girlfriend. You not only abandoned me, you abandoned your unborn child. And before you say anything, I know that you didn't know." She sighed before massaging her forehead.

"I have a daughter." Wally stated in shock. "With you. I have a daughter." He seemed to get a little more animated as he spoke.

Sophie leant backwards warily. She was unsure what he was going to do. If he hugged her she wouldn't be able to stop herself from either hexing him or giving in to him. Wally turned to her resembling a child half way between pure ecstasy and disappointment.

"If I had come here, without Jenny, if she had never existed, would you take me back? Would you have?" He corrected himself at the last moment. Sophie rubbed her temples again; this headache was really pissing her off, and bit her lip.

"You left." She muttered, yawning.

Wally grabbed her hand. She felt a sharp jolt rush through her body. All at once she realized just how much she had missed him and the way he held her, those eyes that she had a constant reminder of in her beautiful little girl, no, _their_ beautiful little girl.

She zapped him.

"Wally, that's unfair. You can't ask me that sort of a question." If it had been three years earlier she would have blasted him half way across the planet and wouldn't have spoken to him, and yet after a few years of being subjected to alien puke and frequent near death experiences, to her he was just another thing she had to be calm about.

"We never really broke up." A small voice entered her thoughts and for a moment she assumed it was her own thought. The redhead had his head down seemingly enthralled by the stain on the only carpet in the studio. To be fair the stain was a striking rendition of Picaso's Guernica so it could be understood how he was so transfixed. However this wasn't the case.

"Wally! Go away. Take Madeline for a day if you want but I don't want to see you until the wedding. Go call your girlfriend. Spend time with your daughter. But don't bother me." And she turned away focusing on placing Ryan back in his 'cage.'

There was no response but she could hear the faint noise of Wally talking to Madeline and asking if she wanted to go to the fair.

"It's on all night. You should come." His voice was louder now, indubitably directed at his pink haired friend. She didn't respond and instead stacked the diapers along the walls.

- -

Fifteen minutes later found Starfire comforting Sophie as she threw things around the room, breaking as many items as possible in a failing attempt to release the anger and hurt. It was a Tuesday and most of the children were far too busy napping to be bothered by their caretaker smashing up her studio. It was a common occurrence that something would shatter their nap times so during the one hour space that they had, every sound [apart from the sound of a cookie jar opening or the ice-cream man] was ignored.

"And he just wants to come waltzing back in. He has a girlfriend Star." Sophie rounded on her red headed friend. "He asked me to the fair!"

"Maybe you should go then."

Sophie slumped to the ground. "You're going to make me go aren't you?"

"Yes. I am."

"I don't want to. I don't want to fall in love with him again. I'm fine by myself, Star. Just let it be." Sophie was shattered; the past two days had taken a toll on her mental state. Starfire's loving arm was placed tightly around the pink haired witch and she hummed softly.

"Then don't go. It's your decision Jaya." It was unusual for anyone to ever call Sophie by her real name, the name she had uncovered four years ago when her dead beat father called in on her begging for money. The name Jaya reminded her that she was different and all she wanted was to be normal, to have a normal life, so she changed it. Legally she was still Jayashri Sophia Hudson but to she went by Sophie now.

"I'll go."


End file.
